


it's a love story (baby, just say yes)

by icygrace



Series: Dates [2]
Category: Olympics RPF, Sports RPF, Swimming RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Future Fic, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-28
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-01 15:30:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4025155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icygrace/pseuds/icygrace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rowdy’s brilliant idea is brilliant. And terrifying. And Rowdy doesn’t tell him about it until after he’s cleared it with USA Swimming, once it’s too late for Nathan to back out. Post "Nathan’s Terrible, Horrible, No Good, Very Bad Dates."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Taylor Swift’s “Love Story.” Don’t judge because racing and Disney princes (and princesses).

_October 2020 – Gainesville, FL_

 

He’s not sure asking Matt for advice was the best idea.

 

“I mean, Disney is nice and all and I get the whole first date thing and Charlie and if it weren’t for him, your stupid self wouldn’t have figured anything out ever and all, but I think this needs to be just you two. And then you can go and celebrate there with him or something. Assuming she says yes.”

 

“Gee, thanks.”

 

“Do I need to tell you you’re a great guy? Fine. You are. And she will. You just have to do it right, Nate, because you want it to be a story you can tell the grandkids.”

 

“My _kid_ hasn’t hit double digits, so let’s not talk about grandkids, OK?”

 

“Moving on . . .”

 

“By right, you mean . . .”

 

“You know what I mean. No one’s going to yell at you for being ‘unoriginal’ or whatever. They’re going to be busy gushing if it’s nice. And what’s important is that she’ll like it. Just think about it. Brainstorm a couple ideas?”

 

“Fine.”

 

“So we don’t want you handing out medals, because unoriginal. Unless . . . we really got into it and manage to get Arena into it and like had them have former winners give out the medals in their old events, but mix it up, like men for the women’s events and women for the men’s events so it’s not this obvious thing.”

 

“I don’t know that they’d be into that. Seems complicated.”

 

“Sit in the stands near the bottom – so you’re close by – holding up a sign with her name on it, get Rowdy in on it so when she’s doing a post-race interview, he like points you out and like you can ask? Really . . . hmm, just get Rowdy in on it, he’ll want to help. He’d eat this kind of thing up. Probably have some good ideas.”

 

“I don’t –”

 

“All you’ve said is no to everything. It’s your proposal, dude. Think about it.” Matt sounds annoyed. “You changing your mind?”

 

“No! But it seems . . . I don’t know. And I mean . . . it’s not like you and Annie, you know?”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“Like swimming wasn’t really . . . central, in the same way? Like it’s not really how we got together or anything.”

 

“You wouldn’t _know_ each other and gotten to be friendly at all if it weren’t for swimming. So yes, swimming is still important. I mean, you don’t want to do it exactly like I did, because then that’s just copycatting and lame. But _something_ swimming-related? I mean, it’s _Missy Franklin_.”

 

Nathan hates to admit it, but Matt’s right.

 

At least he tries not to be _too_ smug about it.

 

\---

 

It turns out talking to Rowdy Gaines is both the best and worst idea ever.

 

Rowdy’s brilliant idea _is_ brilliant. And terrifying. And Rowdy doesn’t tell him about it until after he’s cleared it with USA Swimming, once it’s too late for him to back out.

 

\---

 

_November 2020 – New York, NY_

 

His phone is vibrating. Someone from USA Swimming was supposed to give him a call with an out a few minutes before the Female Athlete of the Year award. “Oh, it’s Mrs. Lochte,” he lies. She was watching her grand-terrors and had insisted on watching Charlie for him, too. “I wonder what – but I’ll call her back after.”

 

“No, go take it,” Missy insists quietly, just like he knew she would.

 

“You should. It must be important if she’s calling in the middle of this,” her mother adds, hiding a smile behind her hand when Missy looks her way.

 

“I’ll be quick.”

 

\---

 

“Onto the biggest honors of the evening, the Golden Goggles for the Female and Male Athlete of the Year.”

 

He’s trying really, really hard not to pace backstage. What if Missy hates it? Something so public? Thinks it’s emotionally manipulative or exploitative or not her? What if she says no? What if she says yes because she doesn’t want to embarrass him by saying no in front of the entire swimming community and whoever’s live-streaming this at home? (Including Mrs. Lochte and the kids. Dear God. How disappointed will Charlie be if she says no?)

 

“To present the award for the women, we have Natalie Coughlin –”

 

\---

_October 2020 – Gainesville, FL_

 

They’re told confidentially that Missy will be winning at least one individual award that night and that the only reason they’re being told that is that nobody can reasonably expect her _not_ to win with the year she’s had.

 

Then during their Skype call with the director of USA Swimming, Rowdy asks about “presenters that would mean a lot to her, could we get some say in that?”

 

He agrees surprisingly easily to that idea. “A retired swimmer?”

 

The first person is easy enough. “Natalie? Coughlin, I mean. Since she’s, you know, Missy’s role model in the sport and all.”

 

“She’s a great choice,” Rowdy agrees.

 

“If she agrees to do it, I think that would be good.”

 

“I can ask her myself.”

 

“Very good. So who else?”

 

He pauses. “I know it’s not usually two swimmers, but could we make an exception here, since, I mean –”

 

“We’re already making so many exceptions?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“So tell me.”

 

Missy has so many friends in the sport because _everyone_ loves her that it’s almost impossible to choose, even once you take active swimmers out of the mix. But – “How about Rowdy? Since this, um, wouldn’t be happening without him?”

 

“Will you?”

 

Rowdy clears his throat. “Of course. I’d be honored.”

 

\---

 

_November 2020 – New York, NY_

 

Nathan can’t see anything from where he’s waiting in the wings, so he has to take his cues from the presenters.

 

“And the Female Athlete of the Year is –” Pause for drama.

 

“Missy Franklin,” Natalie finishes.

 

_When I say “and here she comes,” that’s when you step out from stage-left. Natalie and I will exit stage-right while you’re giving her the statuette._

“And here she comes.”

Naturally, Missy looks surprised to see him when he walks out. “So that’s where you were,” she laughs and kisses him on the cheek when he hands her the statuette. “I was a little disappointed you weren’t there when they called my name.” She’s turning away towards the podium when he takes her hand to stop her.

 

“And, um, there’s something else.” He doesn’t know what else to do, so he unceremoniously drops down on one knee.

 

She gasps and claps her hands to her face, dropping the award, which clatters to the floor. “Oh my gosh!” She’s so obviously shocked. But it’s happy shock, thank goodness, with a smile that’s not just a smile. It reaches her eyes and all the way deep inside so that it lights her back up from within and for a moment all he can do is look up at her from his position on the floor.

 

“Don’t you have something to say?” Rowdy stage-whispers as he and Natalie exit stage-right. It gets caught on the mike and everyone’s chuckling, but it’s not mean by any means.

 

It actually makes him smile and that’s enough for him to collect himself. “Missy. You – you are beautiful and intelligent and so, so talented. I mean, you wouldn’t be standing up here right now if you weren’t. And – and so much more. But really the biggest reason I love you is you’re the sweetest, kindest and most generous and loving person I know. All of us who know you are so lucky to have you in our lives, but, if you say yes, I’ll definitely be the luckiest of all.” He takes a deep breath and opens the ring box he’s been holding onto for dear life. “Will you? Marry me?”

 

“Yes. Of course! Yes!” He can barely get the ring on, he’s just so happy and relieved he can’t even think straight. But it fits perfectly and she throws her arms around him when he scrambles up and he’s holding onto her and kisses her. Soft, like the first time, because it is like the first time again, the first chapter of their life together.

 

Then she looks down at the ring and up at him and they just stare at each other, smiling – more than he’s ever smiled, maybe even more than she’s ever smiled, and he can’t help but kiss her again, audience or no audience.

 

Which . . . right, that’s when he remembers there’s a whole roomful of people. He’s not sure how he forgot them all with the clapping and hooting and hollering in the background. Missy holds her left hand out so they can all see and that’s when he realizes he never really thought about how to wind this all down. But he spies her award on the floor where she dropped it and bends down to pick it up and hand it to her. “I’m glad you like the ring, but that’s no reason to mistreat this,” he whispers.

 

She blushes and probably everyone guesses what he’s saying because there are more than a few chuckles.

 

“Now I think you have to go give a speech?”

 

“I don’t think I can. I’m just –”

 

“I have faith in you.” He kisses her, just barely a peck this time – flushing as he realizes that tonight’s included more PDA than all the rest of his life – and squeezes her hand before walking into the wings where Natalie and Rowdy are waiting with hugs and a backslapping handshake as they all wait for Missy to speak.

 

It’s the first time she sounds anything short of perfectly poised in front of a microphone. It takes a moment for her to get started. “I – wow. I’m going to keep this short because I just – I’m very honored to win this award when everyone who was nominated is just so talented and had such incredible swims and meets, but I just – I just got engaged!” She sounds as dazed as he still feels and everyone laughs warmly. “To the most wonderful and amazing man. Who I love so very much. _I’m_ the lucky one, to get to spend the rest of my life with you.” He may know he’s the luckier one, but it means so much that she thinks that.

 

Missy clears her throat. “And having this here. Now, with all of you. Wow. I don’t even know how that –” She pauses. “Not to go on forever: thank you to USA Swimming and my coaches and teammates and family – current and future –” And he knows she’s not thinking just of him, but also of Charlie then and that makes his heart feel full to overflowing. “For their support. I am so thankful and feel so blessed. Always, but especially tonight. And more than a little bit overwhelmed!” Everyone laughs again. “Thank you for this award and thank you for sharing one of the best moments of my life!”

 

Lots and lots of applause as she walks off-stage. As it’s quieting down, the emcee continues, “A big congratulations to the happy couple! What a special moment and for them to share it with all of us here tonight. Wow! Wow. How terrific!” He pauses as everyone claps and cheers again. “Well, uh, I don’t how the Male Athlete of the Year presentation can top a live proposal to the Female Athlete of the Year, but I’m sure our next presenters will do their best.” More laughter. “We have Mark Spitz, who –”


	2. Bonus Scene

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elsewhere, three very restless children and one very sentimental grandmother are watching the Golden Goggles.

_November 2020 – New York, NY_

 

Charlie doesn’t last very long before blurting out the big secret.

 

Nathan mentioned it while dropping him off – and immediately begged her not to tell anyone, not even Ryan.

 

Of course she wouldn’t tell; Ike loves her boy, but she also knows he has a really hard time keepinggood secrets because he just gets so _excited_. And this is definitely a good secret. A really good secret. Plus everyone will know soon enough.

 

And Nathan was so nervous, poor dear. But he’s such a sweetheart, who could say no to him? And after he’s going to all that trouble? It’s so sweet and romantic.

 

She just loves that kind of thing. _She’s_ just so excited she probably would’ve told herself if Charlie hadn’t.

 

\---

 

Charlie’s too well-behaved to show how impatient he must be, but Ollie doesn’t hesitate to whine “Grandmaaaaa” if he thinks she’s being too slow and Lo is rushing, rushing, rushing, convinced the Golden Goggles will start the minute she turns her back and she’ll miss the whole thing.

 

Not even ice cream sundaes are enough to distract them.

 

What Ryan doesn’t know can’t hurt him, OK? And tonight she _wants_ the kids – _we’re not_ babies, _Grandma_ – to stay up; the big moment isn’t until almost the end of the night, so lots of sugar is the way to go.

 

She panics when the stream freezes right before they read off the Relay of the Year nominees. They just can’t miss this. Is it the Internet or is it the website or –

 

“I think it’s the wireless, Grandma, see?” Ollie points out.

 

“Well, how are going to fix that?”

 

“You reset the router,” Lo explains.

 

“Not it!” the twins shout at the same time.

 

Charlie sighs. “I’ll get it.”

 

But it doesn’t work and the internet company won’t help her because it’s not actually her account and she doesn’t know the password and the kids don’t either and she can’t call in the middle of the Golden Goggles and ask, can she? She’s not even sure Ryan will know anyway.

 

Finally, she calls Devon, who tries talking her through how to fix the connection. They’re on the phone forever and . . . nothing. They’ve got the wireless working and the stream is _still_ frozen.

 

“It still isn’t working!” Lo starts biting at her nail.

 

“Sweetie, stop that.” If anyone listened to her and put that bad-tasting nail polish on Lo already, she would’ve stopped by now.

 

They’re going to miss –

 

“You can watch it on your phone,” her son says on the other end. For maybe the first time ever, she’s glad she gave in and got a super-fancy phone. _Only the best for the best mom_.

 

But it doesn’t work on her phone either.

 

“Like maybe it’s the website, then, Ma. Try and refresh it.”

 

“It says they’re ‘having technical difficulties.’ Great.”

 

“Let me – wait, they got it somewhere else. I’ll Gchat ya the link.”

 

“Gchat –”

 

“Sign into your Gmail, Ma.”

 

“There it is!”

 

“Yeeeah, back in business.”

 

\---  

 

They’ve tuned back in just in the nick of time.

 

“And the Female Athlete of the Year is –” Rowdy Gaines – she’s always liked him, he’s such a nice man – pauses.

 

“Missy Franklin,” Natalie Coughlin finishes. She’s so lovely.

 

“And here she comes.”

 

And Nathan walks out with the award in hand.

 

The kids are sitting on the floor, backs against the couch and squeezing each other’s hands white.

 

“Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh, this is it, this is it, this is it, you guys!”

 

“Be quiet!”

 

“Don’t you tell me to –”

 

“Guys!” Charlie shushes.

 

“Sorry,” the twins apologize, falling silent.

 

Ike knows it won’t last.

 

On-screen, they see Nathan drop to one knee.

 

“Oh my gosh!” Missy’s shocked, so much she drops her award, but she’s smiling like crazy. They’re both smiling.

 

“Don’t you have something to say?” Rowdy says as he walks out with Natalie. They probably weren’t supposed to hear that. It makes Ike laugh a little and the kids, too.

 

They can’t hear a word Nathan’s saying, but what he feels is written all over his face, he means whatever he’s saying with all his heart.

 

Ike and her granddaughter sigh at the same time, which makes her grandson groan. “ _Girls_.”

 

Charlie’s not paying any of them the slightest attention.

 

And then the box is opened and “Yes! Of course! Yes!” is loud enough for all of them to hear and the ring goes on and they’re holding each other and kissing and oh, she’s crying because it’s _beautiful_ and they’re lovely people who deserve to be happy.

 

She can hear Lo shrieking, “Missy said yes, Missy said yes, they’re gonna get married and she’s gonna be your _mom_!” And she and Ollie sandwich Charlie into a hug and Ike’s crying _more_ , how does this always happen?

 

Next thing she notices once the kids have calmed down a little is that Missy’s at the podium.

 

“I – wow. I’m going to keep this short because I just – I’m very honored to win this award when everyone who was nominated is just so talented and had such incredible swims and meets, but I just – I just got engaged! To the most wonderful and amazing man. Who I love so much.” Oh, she’s going to cry again, listening to Missy. “ _I’m_ the lucky one, to get to spend the rest of my life with you.” Annnnnnd she’s crying.

 

“Here, take two.” Ollie gives her a handful of tissues.

 

Missy clears her throat on-screen. “And having this here. Now, with all of you. Wow. I don’t even know how that – Not to go on forever: thank you to USA Swimming and my coaches and teammates and family – current and future –”

 

“That means you!” Lo whispers loudly, nudging Charlie, who smiles so, so bright.

 

Ike can’t help herself, she’s blubbering again because it’s just so _wonderful_.


End file.
